Am I a neko? Then I should meow!
by Kotori Yui
Summary: What will happen when STARISH members are forced by Saotome to wear special uniforms? Halloween fic (:


**Hey everybody :D **

**This is my special fic for Halloween, although I don't see a lot of Halloween inside of it hahaha ~~ sorry to disappoint you about this.**

**I also want to apologize because this is not beta'ed by my dear beta… I just don't want to bother her with this fic, because I had more fics for her so I want you to bear with all my mistakes U_U. **

**Well, I hope you can enjoy my one shot =)**

* * *

**Am I a neko?! Then I should meow!**

* * *

"Miss Nanami take this box and gave it to the boys. Their uniforms for today are inside of it. Oh yours too, please don't forget to wear it." Saotome said pointing to a box in front of them. The red haired girl looked at the box confused and curious at the same time. Wasn't she wearing the uniform of school? And the boys too. This was everything so strange… however if it was one of Saotome's ask then all of them had to obey.

"Yes Saotome-san. But, can I ask you why do we have to wear the uniforms inside this box? Are they new?" Haruka asked looking at the crazy man in front of her.

Saotome began to laugh unstoppable and annoyingly answering "Because Miss Nanami, today is a special day! Now GO and wear your character!"

Character? What could be the meaning of Saotome's words? The girl looked at him even more confused than minutes ago, and grabbed the box saying "Okay Saotome-san." Then she left the principal's office with the box on her hands. She walked through a few long corridors with a unique place in mind to go. The place where all STARISH members would be, the living room of school. However while walking, she couldn't stop thinking about what kind of uniforms could be inside of the box. The principal of school had said that today was a special day, so would the uniforms be special too? And what would think the boys about them? She hadn't a good feeling about this whole situation, yet she had to obey. They had to obey too.

Once she arrived to the living room's door, all the boys looked at her surprised for the box on her hands. Cecil quickly walked toward her and grabbing the box said "Let me help you. Why were you carrying this box Haruka? You should have tell to one of us to help you." It could be noticed concern on his gentle voice and Haruka couldn't help but smile warmly. They were all so kind to her, that she felt safe always.

"Thank you Cecil-san, but the box wasn't that heavy so I'm fine." She said still smiling.

The brunet blushed lightly with her kind smile. Seeing the fluffy aura around the two of them, Masato coughed to draw their attention and asked "Then Nanami, what is it inside of that box?"

All the STARISH members looked at her waiting for an answer that she quickly spoke "Saotome-san told me to give you this box because inside of it are the uniforms that we will have to wear today."

"Uniforms? What do you mean? We are wearing our uniforms already, Lady." Ren said with a confusing tone on his voice.

She nodded and said "I told that to Saotome-san too, however he told me that today was a special day so we would have to wear the uniforms inside of the box."

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about all this…" Syo said looking attentively afraid at the box that Cecil had put on the small table in the middle of the living room.

"I'm not liking this also." Tokiya said frowning looking at the box just like the petit blond.

"Let's open the box Nanami, I'm so curious now!" Otoya said with a wide smile on his lips.

"Eh? Y-Yes, let's open it then." The redhead girl said touching the box lightly, ready to open it. All the boys were curious, nervous and anxious to know why do they had to change their uniforms today. If it was one of Saotome's orders then it was a crazy idea for sure. The man was too extravagant so all of his ideas were… unique. Finally the box was opened and all the boys felt their heart quickening for brief moments. Otoya and Natsuki were jumping in excitement once they saw the content of the box. Syo, Tokiya and Masato were too shocked to speak or move. Ren had an amused expression on his face, it seemed he was enjoying the whole situation. Lastly Cecil had a confusing look on his face, the kind brunet was lost looking at the uniforms inside the box.

"W-W-What… kind of… joke is this?" Tokiya managed to ask pointing to the uniform on Otoya's hands.

"This is a fox tail Tokiya." The redhead boy stated grabbing a red tail from the pants of the uniform that he had to wear. "Waaaah… And I have fox ears to wear too… How cute!" His red eyes were glowing in surprise and excitement.

"Ah Syo-chan look, you will be a neko! My little cute Syo-chan… You will be cuter than usually." Natsuki said running after the petit blond who was trying to get rid of the tall blond with their uniforms on his hands.

Ren grabbed in another of the uniforms inside the box and said "Those uniforms are the same as ours, the only difference are the sewn tails on the pants and the headbands with pet ears. Well, they are cute so I don't mind to wear one. Let me see…" The blond looked more attentively at all the uniforms and saw their names on the jacket's pocket. "I see… So I will be this one huh?" He smirked and finished leaving the living room "I will change clothes Lady."

"Yes." She said smiling at the blond teen who had left the room now. "I will change clothes also, they are a bit embarrassing but I think I like them. I don't understand why do we have to wear them yet, but we have to obey to Saotome-san. Because he said that today was a special day." Saying this, the red haired girl smiled gently making all the others , even the moody boys smile too eventually accepting to wear the strange uniforms too.

* * *

"Waaaah… Ren you're a wolf! Amazing!" Otoya said touching on his friend's wolf ears on top of his head. On the room were only Otoya, Syo, Natsuki and Haruka. The petit blond was blushed with anger and embarrassment due to his neko ears and tail. On the other hand the tall blond next him was enjoying to see his cute friend in such a state, so he couldn't help but tell fluffy words to Syo who was feeling more and more annoyed at them. Natsuki was wearing dog ears on top of his head and his pants had a dog tail sewn on them. The redhead girl was blushed too, but only due to her embarrassment. She was wearing a headband with lamb ears, and her checkered skirt had a lamb tail sewn.

The blond smirked, closed the distance between him and the redhead girl and kissing her hand softly said "I'm a wolf to eat my dear little lamb." Haruka blushed deeply making Ren laugh in amusement.

Masato had entered in the living room now and was totally moody because of the stupid idea of the principal of school. He wasn't the type of person who loved this kind of events, he just wanted to be quiet on his own space. However at this school that seemed to be a very hard thing to do. He sighed in disbelief still, however once he saw the blond so near to Haruka the anger grew inside of him and he ran toward them grabbing Ren's arm harshly.

"Jinguji, what the hell do you think you are doing to Nanami?" Masato asked shouting.

"I was kissing my little lamb's hands." Ren said smirking to provoke the blue haired boy.

"Y-You… How do you dare to do such a thing? You bastard! Stay away from her now!" Masato shouted again releasing Ren's arm and looking at the red haired girl next them. "Forgive me for not being here when you needed." While looking at the blue haired teen the blond began to laugh nonstop, which made Masato's anger boil fiercely. "What are you laughing at?" He shouted one more time.

"Nothing… I was just thinking that somehow you looked like a hissing cat Hijirikawa." Ren said drying a few tears in the corner of his light blue eyes.

"What did you say?" Masato asked furious.

"With those cute blue ears on your head plus the long blue tail on your butt and all your shouts" The blond began to laugh again annoying more and more the blue haired teen "You were just like a hissing cat."

"Jinguji you bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Masato was now deeply blushed up to his ears, which made Ren smirk with the surprising view.

"Hijirikawa-san!" Haruka shouted alarmed.

The blue haired boy was ready to punch his face, however the blond blocked his fist and said "You can't do it Hijirikawa… I'm a wolf and you're a cat so it's impossible to you to defeat me." The smirk on his lips widened with Masato's trembling body. He could feel the boy in front of him was completely embarrassed, after all he knew him so well… However he knew that Masato didn't know about that. Or he just didn't want to know it.

"Tsk" Masato's mouth uttered as he moved away from the blond.

After this tense moment, Cecil and Tokiya entered in the living room wearing also neko ears and tails just like Syo and Masato. Otoya ran toward his roommate and said "Tokiya you're so cute. You're a neko too."

The moody blue haired teen clenched his fist to control his anger and said calmly "Otoya I will say this just once… Leave me alone and stop call me cute."

"Eeeeeh…? Why? Why? If you're so cute. You're so cold when you want." Otoya whimpered looking at his friend who was now frowning in annoyance.

"I can't understand why do you like this so much. Such a crazy idea. We should be essaying, that's the most important." Masato said looking at the redhead boy who was now sitting beside Tokiya.

Otoya was ready to speak when suddenly a very known voice was heard laughing and saying "Mister Hijirikawa, it's true that essaying is important BUT today is a special day so you will have all day off to do whatever you want."

"Principal-san we heard from Nanami about today being a special day, however we want to know… why is that?" Masato asked looking at the man in front of them.

"Mister Hijirikawa you should pay more attention on the days. Today is October 31." Saotome said smiling in amusement.

"AH, today is Halloween!" Otoya and Syo shouted at the same time, the redhead more excited than the petit blond.

"Halloween?" Cecil asked feeling confused.

"What? In Agnapolis doesn't exist Halloween?" Ren asked looking at the brunet.

"It can't be… Really, Cecil? Do you know, Halloween is a day where you and your friends can dress all kinds of strange and amazing costumes that exist, and then go to peoples' house asking for 'Trick or Treat'… It's incredible, why did I forget about this day?" Otoya explained to the brunet who looked more clarified.

"And you can eat lots of candies…" Natsuki added with a wide smile on his lips.

"Then should we go to peoples' house asking for candies?" Ren asked smirking looking at Tokiya's and Masato's expressions of shock.

"What a stupid idea. Of course it had to be yours. Tsk… We are too old for those things. I will go to my room." Masato said ready to leave the living room, however the principal of school forced him to stop with his speech.

"Mister Hijirikawa, it seemed to me that you couldn't understand my intention. Today you will have the day off to do whatever you want together."

"Why do we have to be together if it's our day off?" Masato asked one more time.

"Because you have to know your friends better." The man said.

"We can know each others whenever we can, if today it's our day off then I would like to enjoy it in the best way possible." The blue haired teen stated.

"As I said today is a special day, so you will have to be together." The man also stated.

"But Saotome-san…" Masato wanted to argue back, however the man interrupted him ignoring him.

"In those clothes of course. Since today is Halloween, our school has to follow all traditions. Then ENJOY!" Saying that, the man left the room with one of his extravagant exits.

* * *

"So… Why are we eating sushi in the middle of the living room?" Syo asked feeling upset with Natsuki's arms around his body. As usual the tall blond was squeezing him and saying how cute he was, nevertheless it seemed that today he was even worse.

"Well we have a lot of cats today, and for what I know cats love fish right? So sushi is the perfect dinner." Ren said smirking.

"It's too expensive you idiot!" Syo shouted trying to get rid of Natsuki.

"Ah Saotome-san told me that he would pay for all of this." Haruka said smiling warmly.

"Really? WOW! Then let's eat whatever we want!" Otoya said happier than before.

They continued eating and talking happily, yet Masato remained quiet while eating. He was very upset and uncomfortable. He had preferred to pass his day and do whatever he wanted. He knew he wasn't wrong when he had said to Saotome that he could know the others whenever he wanted. After all they were together every days so it wasn't impossible. Then why insisting in today? Just because it was Halloween? In first place Halloween hadn't any important meaning in Japan, so what was the difference. The man was just being too stubborn. He called this they day off, yet to Masato it didn't look like a day off. Since he was upset and doing whatever others liked.

"Hijirikawa-san are you feeling okay?" Haruka asked looking at the blue haired boy concerned.

He looked at her surprised and said "I'm fine don't worry." He was almost showing one of his rare smiles, however an annoying blond prevented him from do it.

"Maybe you want to drink sake Hijirikawa." Ren said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Whatever it is that your mouth utters is just nonsense right, Jinguji?" The blue haired boy said facing the blond who continued smirking.

"Why are you saying that?" Ren asked still smirking.

Masato sighed feeling tired of this never ending day, then said "We are minor so we can't drink, or you forgot about this detail?"

"So what? Today is our day off, so it shouldn't be a problem né. Besides we are grown men so we can control ourselves right?" Ren said teasing his roommate. Masato remained quiet looking at him attentively as if he was studying the blond. They could have been separated for years, however there were things about the blond that he still remembered and that hadn't changed since their childhood. For example Ren's expressions, or Ren's eyes. Both things could say a lot about what pretended the blond exactly, so Masato was trying to read those signals through his stupid smirk and teasing look.

"Is that a challenge Jinguji?" Masato asked finally still looking at Ren.

"What? I didn't say anything like that, you're misunderstanding things." The blond said, the smirk on his lips widened.

"Very well, let's drink then and see who will fall first." The blue haired boy finished ready to face his 'war'. Their friends on the other hand stood excited with the sudden bet. Even Syo who had been so upset was now smirking due to their stubbornness. Tokiya just tried to ignore all them, yet he was also feeling a little curious and anxious about the sudden situation. Haruka on the other hand was starting to feel worried, however Cecil grabbed her hand and told her fluffy words to calm the redhead girl.

Two hours later, at 10 pm more exactly, Ren and Masato had already drunk enough sake to be drunk. However the blue haired boy was more drunk than the blond. He had less resistance to alcohol, which was perfect to Ren. Even if he was too drunk, he was able to disguise his own state with a calm attitude and a big smirk as always. On the other hand Masato had a hard time because he couldn't disguise his state, no matter how many times he tried it would always be in vain. First because his personality changed completely. Something that the blond had liked to find out about the blue haired teen. When drunk Masato talked a lot and about everything, even if didn't made sense at all. Yet what he had showed more than usually was his smile, which was rare to see. As Ren thought, and even if he didn't admit it aloud, Masato's smile was beautiful. Suited him perfectly well. If he smiled more often Ren bet they would get along. Another different thing Ren had seen about a drunk Masato was his beauty. Another thing he wouldn't admit aloud, yet in thoughts he could say it how much he wanted. Masato's figure just shone more than usually. Even his slight flushed cheeks and ears were something cute to see. His voice was also sweeter than usual, without a unique cold tone. Which Ren thought it would be impossible to happen someday. The last thing that had caught his attention was Masato's dark blue eyes. When drunk Masato's eyes were dangerously seductive. They could hypnotize if someone looked for too long at them. Plus the neko mimi on top of his head, were just turning the blue haired teen in something irresistible. Of course the blue haired teen didn't know how dangerous he was when drunk, which was the dangerous part by itself.

"Okay it's time to stop." The blond said pulling Masato's cup away from him.

"Eh… why?" the blue haired teen asked looking at Ren.

"Because if we don't stop you will lost something extremely precious to you, Hijirikawa." Ren said drinking the rest of Masato's sake.

"Tché you're not funny at all." Masato said pouting.

"And we came to an end huh? So this means Ren won?" Syo asked looking at them.

"No, WE won." Masato stated smiling warmly, what surprised all his friends.

"Waaaaah! Let's take a pic… A pic!" Otoya said without stopping look at the blue haired boy. Natsuki took his cell phone from his pants pocket and gave it to Otoya, who happily grabbed it ready to save Masato's bright smile. Once the small camera of the phone was directed to Masato's face, Ren grabbed the phone quickly closing it. "Ah… Reeeen why did you do that?" The redhead boy asked pouting.

The blond rose from his sit, walked toward Masato grabbing his arm and saying while pulling the blue haired teen up "Because this gentleman will go take a rest."

"But Ren, Masa-chan never smiles and this was a good opportunity to show him why he should smile more often. He looks so cool and gentle." Otoya explained.

"You can try to make him smile right? Then we will go to our room. Good night." Saying that the blond left the room pulling the blue haired male with him. It was hard to Masato to stand up properly, so the blond had to put one of his arms around his neck and grab his waist.

"Jinguji where are we going?" Masato asked still smiling. It seemed that he couldn't stop smiling, probably the smile that insisted to remain on his face was the smile he never showed to anyone unless Haruka. Although it was something extremely rare even if it was for her. Ren knew why that happened. Masato had grown in a cold environment so probably he shouldn't smile so much, unless when his little sister had been born. Even if Masato didn't talk about her with him, he knew it by their friends. It was just useless to the blue haired teen to hide all this from him, but he would not complain since he did the same whenever he could. Especially about serious problems, he didn't want to worry Masato. He was stubborn so he would try to solve all his problems if he could. Well, even if he didn't admit it he would do the same about Masato. The things between them were this way, they couldn't help it but worry about each other; even if they didn't want to.

"We're going to our room, you will take a good and long rest since you lost." The blond said in a teasing tone.

"I didn't lose, but I will forgive you this time. And I'm not sleepy yet… let's do something." Masato said while Ren opened the door to their room and entered with the drunk teen by his side.

"And what do you want to do in such a state?" Ren asked helping the blue haired teen to sit on his bed and grinning.

"Hum… I don't know… Let me think… Hum… Hum…"

"Really you… Let's sleep Hijirikawa, tomorrow you will have a headache and if you don't rest it will be worst." Ren said ready to walk to his side of the room, when Masato prevented him by grasping his black waistcoat.

"No, I want to play. Let's play!" The blue haired boy ordered pouting, although what had surprised the blond the most had been Masato's reaction.

Ren sighed in acceptance and said "You're really a dangerous person when drunk. So, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know…" Masato confessed with a small pout on his lips.

"Of course not, you're drunk and tired you idiot." Ren said smiling softly. "Now let's sleep, I'm also tired." The blond said once more ready to walk to his side of the room, nevertheless the blue haired teen prevented him one more time. "Hijirikawa I'm being serious now, I'm very tired so let's sleep already." His tone was harsher than before, however not harsh enough to make the blue haired teen feel sad or offended. Suddenly the blue haired teen whispered something that Ren couldn't understand so had to ask "What? Hijirikawa speak louder or I won't be able to hear you."

"Let's sleep together." Masato whispered again, yet this time Ren was able to hear him. He knew Masato was drunk, however he couldn't help but stay surprised. They used to sleep together when they were young and before they had been separated, yet it was shocking and good to listen somehow those words from Masato's mouth.

Ren lowered his face to Masato's and smiling warmly, something he only made for Haruka or someone who really deserved such a smile, and said "Do you know Hijirikawa, those words can be interpreted in the wrong way. But well, since we know each other for so long of course I know what do you mean with them. And I decline your idea."

"W-Why, Jinguji?" Masato asked with a sad glow on his dark blue eyes that Ren tried to ignore.

"Because we are not young anymore." Ren's smile remained on his lips, he couldn't remove it from them.

"But we are friends…" Ren's light blue eyes widened with Masato's words.

"No we're not. We're rivals. Now I'm going to sleep, good night Hijirikawa."

"NO! I want to sleep with you, Jinguji…!" Masato stated pulling the blond to his bed and lying on his side. His arms were wrapped around Ren's body preventing him from moving away.

"Oye Hijirikawa, let me go!" Ren ordered.

"Nooooo…!" Masato stated.

"I'm not joking Hijirikawa, let me go now!" Ren ordered one more time.

"Jinguji why? Why can't we sleep together as we used to?" Masato asked, this time his tone was more serious and tight hold around Ren's body softened.

"Damn it Hijirikawa" Ren started with a soft voice and look "it can't be helped right? You're more stubborn when drunk." He sighed and finished saying "Let's sleep then, Hijirikawa."

Masato smiled gently and said surprising the blond even more "Thank you, Ren." Even if Ren wanted to react and say something he couldn't, because Masato fell asleep.

"Seriously, you're so dangerous when drunk Hijirikawa. However you are just like the child you were once." The blond said leaning his mouth to one of Masato's ears whispering "Today I will do as you want, next time it will be as I want." Whispering this, Ren licked Masato's earlobe lightly provoking a small meow on the other boy. Ren chuckled and said closing his blue eyes ready to sleep "You're really a neko."

* * *

Masato was now waking up. He was so comfortable that he didn't want to move, however he knew he had to do it. He slowly opened his dark blue eyes and felt a slight headache. Well he knew the why so he would not complain about such a stupid headache. So he took a deep breath and looked up only to find a tall blond with light blue eyes looking at him intensely and smirking. Masato blushed and quickly pushed him away. The blond fell from the bed complaining, however the blue haired teen ignored Ren.

"What the hell were you doing on my bed Jinguji?" Masato shouted asking harshly.

"How cold Hijirikawa. You were the one who forced me to sleep with you. I'm the victim." Ren said, the smirk remained on his lips.

"You bastard… What the hell are you talking about?"

The blond rose from the floor sitting on Masato's bed, he was ready to provoke him one more time. Because he loved seeing Masato annoyed. He looked cute, even if not drunk.

"Well" Ren started, yet suddenly he interrupted his speech to lean his mouth to Masato's ear, the same he had licked the previous night, and whisper "You pushed me into your bed harshly, and when I tried to move away from you your lips kissed mine fiercely. And I tried, with all my might I tried to pull you away from me, but then I felt your playful tongue slip inside my mouth and teasing mine, so I couldn't stop and let you have the good part right? I mean, you were asking me so passionately to return the kiss… Oh and when I wrapped your waist with my arms, you stopped kissing me to meow. I couldn't believe it."

Masato's face was redder than before. Even his ears and neck were red. He had never drink in all his life, yesterday had been the first and certainly the last time he would drink. He had no intentions of complain about his headache, however he had one only because of the stupid blond. And now it wasn't a slight headache. He clenched his fists, pushed Ren away and shouted "You bastard! What have you done with me?!"

Ren rose from his bed and walked towards the door smirking. Then he opened the door and said "Do you really believed on what I said? Incredible..."

"WHAT?!"

"I was joking Hijirikawa, but…"

"But?" Masato asked feeling afraid of what Ren had to say. He was still flushed and exalted because of the false explanation.

"About the meow… It was true." Saying this, the blond left the room and Masato shocked, surprised and flustered inside of it. If it had been true then what kind of things he had done to meow?

After let the door behind him close, Ren leaned against it and said to himself "You're a very dangerous neko Hijirikawa… And I am the wolf who will eat you and make you 'meow'."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed to read it! Sorry for not being so much about Halloween :3**

**Thank you so much for reading it =')**

**Chuu***


End file.
